1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light source device, more particularly, relates to a light source device integrated with a heat dissipation structure for improving a heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Technical Art
Since conventional lamps do not satisfy a requirement of energy conservation and may aggravate an environmental problem due to it high power consumption, a lighting technique using light emitting diodes (LED) to replace the conventional lamps is quickly developed recently. However, a main problem of the LED is that a part of input power is consumed to generate heat, and such heat may reduce a light emitting efficiency and a service life of the LED if it cannot be effectively dissipated.
According to a current technique, the LED is disposed on a surface of a base fabricated by a porous material, so that the heat can be absorbed by the base. However, since the porous material has a poor thermal conductivity, the heat is concentrated at an upper portion of the base, which may limit a heat dissipation effect.